It's not my fault!
by BalanceSeeker57
Summary: Sirius can't stand his family anymore and has to get out. He goes to leave, to stay with his best mate, James, but is stopped by his abusive father. read and follow the story as Sirius fights for his own life in the place where he had to call home.
1. Almost out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the places or characters, all by the wonderful and very talented J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One  
By: PissedBeyondRecognition13

Sirius Black stared at the ceiling of his bedroom in the Black Manor, as he listened to his mothers' and fathers' distant barks, about only god knows what. He sighed of boredom, as he lay, thinking about Hogwarts, Lily, James, and Remus all talking merrily without him, during his last detention of the term

"Why do they have to fight? It's Christmas Eve for Merlin's sake." He muttered to himself. "Kreacher!" He shouted.

Seconds later Kreacher, the house-elf, apparated into the room, looking very annoyed.

"What is master wanting, sir?" Kreacher grumbled.

"Umm…can you get me my broom and jacket?" Sirius asked not looking away from the ceiling. "I want to go for a ride."

"Master, can not! Master will be seen by Muggles again! Master will get into trouble again! And then Master's mum will punish Kreacher!" Kreacher argued. "Kreacher will not let Master get into trouble again!" He sat up and stared at Kreacher. Kreacher stared back, motionless, but very angry.

"Kreacher…" Sirius said now very annoyed with the elf. "Get me my broom and jacket! No one will see me because, I will be careful to not get caught!"

"Kreacher, will not!" He announced and stormed out of the room.

"Bloody house-elf." Sirius muttered to himself. Getting up he walked over to his dresser and stared at his dark reflection. His short raven hair was hard to see because of the dimness in the room, and his eyes show defiant tiredness, because of the visible bags under them. Running his fingers through his short, spiked, raven hair, he bended down and pulled open his second dresser drawer, containing jumpers and other warm winter shirts.

"Guess I'll just floo over then. I just have to dress into something warmer first." Sirius said as he pulled out a long sleeved, skin-tight shirt, which showed off his muscles, thank god for Quidditch, was on every girl's mind at Hogwarts. Next he pulled out his red, Gryffindor jumper. It was made of cotton and very warm. On the left side of the front of his jumper it said:

Sirius Orion Black

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Keeper

Sirius was very fond of this sweater. One, because his mother hated. Two, it attracted the ladies, and three, because it showed his house pride. On the Back of his jumper it read:

Black

#15

In gold letters. He then shut his second drawer and pulled open his third drawer, for a pair of his favorite black cargo pants that contained many leg pockets, which he always loved, for holding Zonko products. Today was not a day for Zonko Products though. He just couldn't stay in this house, not with his parent's fighting, like dogs after a piece of meat. _I have to get out of here. _He thought to himself. More distant barks were heard from the slightly opened door. _This is just to much for me. _He thought over and over. _I have to get out of here. _Quickly changing into his warm clothes, Sirius noticed how cold it was and shut the opened window. He slid on his boots, that were behind the door, laced them up quickly, grabbed his wand, and headed quietly down the stairs.

The journey down the nine flights of stairs without being heard was a very difficult task because of all the steps that squeaked. He finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, thankfully only making a squeak or two, but nothing that alerted anyone. Now he had to get to the fire place without being seen. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, he made his was down the hall, and to fire place, which was located in the living room, next to the kitchen, where his parents were arguing. He finally reach the fireplace, but the screaming and fighting had stopped suddenly and footsteps could be heard making their way toward him. Knowing it was his parents, he grabbed a handful of floo powder, and the fire turned an emerald green color. Before he could step into the fire, he heard his father scream.

"Where do you think you're going!"

thanks for reading. plz review. if i get more then 3 reviews i'll update. cyaz.


	2. Worried

Chapter Two

By: PissedBeyondRecognition13

"Hey, ya' think Sirius will wanna come over?" Remus asked Lily and James as they sat in James' house for the Christmas Holidays. James relatives were there for Christmas and it was packed with teenagers and little children, all James' cousins.

"I don't know. I'll owl him if you want." James said, "He hasn't really been himself lately has he?" Remus and Lily shook their heads. Sirius had been acting strange since the week before the Christmas Holidays, started. He never really likes going home for the holidays.

_Flashback_

"Sirius, are you okay?" I asked. We were in the Great Hall for lunch. Lily was in the library with Remus studying for the next Potions class, and Peter was off with his 'girlfriend'somewhere around the castle. She was rather ugly in my opinion. I examined Sirius again, he looked terrible. His face was filled with sadness, and he smelled like he hadn't showered with a week.

"Sirius? Are you okay?" I asked again, waving my hand in his face. That got him out of his daze.

"Huh? What?" Sirius looked at me with a fake smile.

"I said, are you okay? 'Cause you sure don't look it." I asked seriously. He saw my seriousness.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm fine. It's just I hate going home for the holidays. That's all." He responded, trying to look sincere.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like going home for the holidays? It should be fun going home and seeing your family."

"Don't worry about it." He said sadly.

"Look Sirius, I'm just trying to help. You've been moping around acting like someone's died ever since you found you had to go home for the holidays." I said sternly.

"I said, don't worry about it! Just leave me alone!" He shouted and ran out of the Great hall, books in hand.

_Flashback Ends_

"James?" Lily asked worried, "Are you okay?"

No, I thought. "Yeah I am fine, just worrying about Sirius."

"Look, sweetie, if Sirius wants your help he'll ask for it."

"Yeah, mate. If he wants us to know something then he'll just tell us." Remus said reassuringly. I nodded. I didn't believe them though. Sirius was too stubborn to say he was in trouble.

"I'll go owl him." I said, and got up, leaving to my room.

yea yea it's short but im teasing and ill only set the limit to two reviews but it might be tomorrow that i update. i don't know yet. thanks for reading.


	3. Not So Happy Chrstmas

I'm sooo sorry i havent update in a while. i've been swamped with homework and chores.I hope you forgive me. Well here's chpater three, of It's Not My Fault, hope you like it. :)

Chapter Three

By PissedBeyondRecognition13

Sirius' P.O.V.

"Where do you think you're going?" He screamed, grabbing me by my leather jacket.

"Answer me boy!" He shouted, as he pulled me into the kitchen, with my mother tailing not to far behind.

"We're NOT finished Damien!" My mother screamed. She always loved started fights with my father for no reason at all.

"Shut up Drusilla!" Turning to her, I could his veins flexing in and out of his huge muscles, in his arms, fists clenching.

"Don't tell me what to do Damien! I am NOT a child!" She screamed.

"Will you two STOP!" My parents turned to me, both angry and shocked at my outburst. "I am SICK and TIRED of listening to you two fight day after day, hour after hour. It's Christmas Eve for Merlin's sake." I couldn't take it anymore. I had had enough.

"What did you say to me boy!" My father screamed at me.

"You heard me! You guys fight like dogs after a piece of meat!" I shouted, regrettable. My mouth wouldn't keep shut, all my anger that was bottle up, flew out of me like a geyser. My father turned purple with anger.

WHAM!

He had punched me in left eye, swinging me to the floor. Pain covered my face, and my sight got blurry.

"DON'T…YOU…EVER…YELL…AT…ME…AGAIN!" He shouted in between powerful kicks, directed at my ribs. I could feel them crack.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE DAMIEN!" I heard my mother scream, dramatically. She was hysterical. My father stopped kicking me and turned on my mother. I heard her whimper like a wounded dog. I could tell she was terrified by the sound of her voice. With another powerful swing he punched my mother unconscious to the floor. Even though I hated my mother, I hated women getting hit even more. I gathered all the energy I had, which was very little, and with a great struggle, I jumped on his back and punched him in the head, my head pounding.

Growing angrier, he banged me against the glass cupboard, in the process, breaking the cupboard door, and many dishes. I could feel the broken pieces of glass shattered, and press into my skin, making my back and arms bleed.

With the enormous amount of pain I was in, I let go of his shoulders, with only my legs wrapped around his waist, to keep me from falling off. He banged me against another wall, causing picture frames, to fall to the ground, and shatter. I grunted in pain. My head was spinning, with a massive headache, and I was slipping away into unconsciousness. _I must not let him win! _I thought. _I can't let me kill me! _That got me going.

I quickly let my body fall off his body and reached for my wand from inside my jacket pocket. Noticing that I had gotten off his back, my father stopped ramming his back into the wall and turned to face me. He smirked evilly at me, as he saw me point my wand at his chest.

"Go ahead, do your worst!" He shouted. I gave him a puzzled and scared look, as he laughed menacingly. "Just what I thought…You're just too _scared_ to do anything!"

"Stupefy!" I screamed. Instantly his body went stiff and fell the ground with a loud THUMP.

Still on the floor, I got up with great struggle and used the counter for support. Gripping the sink, pain flew my through my body, and I rolled over in pain. _Get up! _I thought. _You can't wait for him to wake up and kill you! _

Crawling, I made my way over to my mother's limp, unconscious body, checking her pulse, I felt a steady heart beat. I slowly got on my knees, and painfully dragged her three-quarters of the way to the couch.

"Regulas!" I shouted, finally remembering that he was in his room the whole time.

"Regulas!" I shouted again. I could hear quick footstep getting closer.

"Where are you?" He shouted.

"I'm in the living room. Help me!" I yelled.

Running over to me he asked. "What happened to mum?"

"Dad hit her again. Stupid git. Help me get her on the couch." Carefully and painfully for me at least, we lifted her up on the couch into a comfortable position. Slowly getting up, with the glass still in my skin, pain siring through my body. "Accio suitcase."

"What happened Sirius?" He asked.

"Don't start with me Regulas." I panted.

"Tell me what happened to you and mum!"

I stopped and turned slowly to face my brother. "I got into another fight with dad and mum got involved. That's all." Grabbing my suitcases I headed toward the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder. The flames turned emerald green and I stepped in.

"Where are you going?" He shouted.

"Potter Manor!" I yelled. Closing my eyes, I could feel my body spin in circle as I came closer to my destination.

I finally reached my destination and was flung from the fireplace. I gracefully landed on my feet, looking around, I saw people, including Lily and Remus staring at me with horror on their face. "Happy Christmas, everyone," was the last thing I said before everything went dark.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you mate? I hope everything's okay. You seemed kind of strange before we left at King's Cross. Owl me back okay? _

_James _

James finished writing his letter to Sirius, rolled up the parchment and tied the letter to his black owl, "Samara take this to Sirius okay? Be careful." The owl hooted affectionately and flew out the open window into the night.

_I hope he's okay. _James thought over and over, while pacing around his room. Continuing his worried pacing, James heard distant shouts, coming from the living room. Quickly he ran down the back stairs, toward the kitchen. No one was there, which was always odd in the Potter house. Every Christmas his adult female relatives would be in the kitchen cooking dinner, the males would be in his father's study talking various things like Quidditch, and their children's school while drinking, and the children and teens would be in the rest of the house playing games and playing pranks. It's unnaturally quiet and James didn't like it.

James ran through the kitchen into the dining room. No one was there either. With the living room coming into view he could see all his relatives crowded around something. From what he could see, it looked like a person.

"What's going on?" He asked his little cousin Jenny. She was about 5 foot 2 inches, (quite tall for an eleven year old in his opinion) with straight dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Oh good James, I was just about to come get you." She said quickly.

"Why? What happened Jenny?" He asked worriedly.

"Mum told me to come get you. It's Sirius. He's here but he fainted once he got of the fireplace. He's in really bad shape." She said seeing my worried expression. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand.

He pushed his way through the crowd, toward the motionless body, that was surrounded by his mother, Jenny's mother, (Who are healers) Lily and Remus. Sirius was on the floor, unconscious, with blood dripping from his body.

"What happened?" James asked quickly. Lily got up and hugged James, who hugged back. She was worried too, he could feel it.

"We don't know, he just came by Floo, and collapsed on the floor." Remus said sadly who got up too.

"James, Remus! Help us get him upstairs." Mrs. Potter shouted. "Lily get everyone out of the way please." Lily let go of James and wiped away her tears, putting on her serious face.

"Okay everyone you heard her, out of the way! Out of the way! Go on out!" Lily shouted to the surrounding Potter relatives. Everyone went quickly back to there business, afraid to piss Lily off.

James conjured a stretcher under Sirius, while Remus levitated him up the stairs, to the guest room, with Lily, Madison (Jenny's mother), Sarah(James' mother), and Jenny tailing behind (No on noticing the clever eleven year old). James cleared the room of it's bed and conjured a table in it's place. Remus gently place Sirius on the table and got rid of the stretcher. Lily conjured gloves, medical supplies, hot water, and wash cloths. Madison and Sarah quickly put on the rubber gloves, and got rid of Sirius' clothes.

Finally realizing that there was an eleven year old was in the room, who had never seen blood in her life, Lily said, "Jenny…" the little girl looked embarrassed as everyone turned their eyes to her direction, "Jenny, you can't see this, go play with the other kids." Lily said kneeling down to her eye level.

"But I don't want to. I want to see what's going on." Jenny whined. She really was a very clever girl, and very sneaky.

"I know Jenny, but you're to young to see this." Lily said quietly.

With a "Fine I see how it is," Jenny stomped outside of the room, down to the living room, looking very upset. Lily closed the door quickly and everyone continued to help Sirius.

Madison quickly got rid of the glass in Sirius' back and legs, and Sarah started to clean the cuts.

The two healers finally tending to Sirius' wounds after about a hour of work and asked the two Marauders, and Lily to let Sirius rest. Remus transformed the table back into a bed while James and Lily put some of James' clothes on Sirius who was still unconscious. Madison and Sarah repaired Sirius' torn clothes and washed them, putting them on the dresser across the room, with his wand on top on them. Everyone piled out of the room.

"He's going to fine. Thankfully he didn't have eternal bleeding, and he didn't loose much either. We've also mended his broken bones. He just needs rest, so please let him sleep. Good night." Madison said quietly to the three in the hallway.

"It's getting late, I think you should head to bed you three. I have to go check on the rest of the children. Sleep well." Sarah said as she kissed her son good night. "He's going to be fine. I'm promise." With that she followed Madison down the stairs to the living room.

A/N: I hope you liked it. IfI get more then 5 reviews, good or bad, from people who not family thenI will update as soon asI can. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Thanks for reading.

Jasmine aka Dragon


	4. Mental Breakdowns

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jenny and Alexis.

Chapter Four: Mental Breakdowns

By PissedBeyondRecognition13

"Who did this to him!" He thought out loud. James was frustrated. Frustrated about Sirius and his condition, and who had done this to him.

Suddenly he broke into deep, heavy sobs, soaking his pant legs. Sirius was his best mate, and he would go insane if he lost him. To James life wasn't worth living without Sirius…and Lily and Remus of course. He didn't believe his mum and aunt. Sirius wouldn't be "fine" in James' opinion, until he was awake and talking.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

James snapped out of his train of thought.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted to be left alone.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I SAID GO AWAY!" James screamed. The door opened slightly and Jenny poked her head through the crack.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, completely unaware of the immense sense of fear in her voice.

Jenny slipped into the room completely, wearing her black and blue star pajamas with matching black fuzzy slippers.

"What do you think?" James asked coldly. It was obvious that he had been crying and he didn't feel like having the whole house to check up on him. Jenny made a face at his comment. She knew it was a stupid question to ask the second after she had first said it.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, walking toward James, who was curled up in the far left corner of his room.

"I wasn't crying!" James yelled. Jenny stopped walking toward her upset cousin, suddenly terrified of him and what he might do.

"Sirius is going to be okay." Jenny said trying be reassuring...It wasn't working.

"No he isn't. I can feel it." James mumbled. He was terrified of losing his best mate.

"He's going to be fine, James. I promise." She said again. This time she kneeling next to James with her hand on his shoulder.

"NO HE ISN'T!" James screamed, so loud that Jenny fell backwards in alarm.

"James I know what it's like to be in your position. I know what it's like to be worried about a friend could have die." She said, pausing to let it sink in.

"How would you know? You've never even seen blood before." James retorted.

"I just know, okay?" She said weakly.

"How Jenny? How would you know what it's like to sit around while your friend could be dying before your very eyes. How could you know what it's like to feel like it's your fault, that your best mate is unconscious and bleeding. How Jenny? How would you know!" James almost screamed.

"Because I've lost a friend this way!" Jenny said screamed. Tears were slowly running down her face, as James looked at his eleven year old cousin. She was a child. A baby, merely a child. James wrapped his arms around his cousin, as she cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jenny. I didn't know." James said hugging her tighter then ever.

"It's okay." She said in between breathes. She let go of James and looked him in the eyes. She had lost a friend this way, and she didn't want to loose her favorite cousin because of depression; the way she had almost lost herself.

"He's going to be okay." She said, but James wasn't listening. He was thinking of who she had lost and how it had happened.

"James. Look at me." Jenny said firmly, shaking his shoulder lightly. James looked up at her, losing his train of thought. "He's going to be okay, I promise."

James nodded his head, saying he understood, and wiped away his tears. "Thanks Jenny." He said, smiling.

"No problem." Jenny said getting up to go to bed.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Could you keep me company tonight?" James asked lightly.

"Okay." Jenny said smiling. She walked over to her cousin , and they lied down on the bed, ready to fall asleep.

"Jenny?" James asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who did you lose?" James asked.

"I'll tell you another time." She said. She was afraid he would ask her that, because she didn't want to relive the nightmare. "Good night James."

"Good night Jenny."

IT'SNOTMYFAULT!IT'SNOTMYFAULT!IT'SNOTMYFAULT!

Sirius's POV

"Happy Christmas everyone," was the last thing I said before everything went dark. I awoke to a massive headache and many pains in my back and shoulders. I opened my eyes, but my sight was blurry. It took a couple of second for me to notice that there was someone unfamiliar in my room.

The figure was shades of deep red and black. It look like a women but my sight hadn't cleared up yet. The figure was looking around the room for something. I tried to grab for my wand but it wasn't next the bed.

I started to panic, and my sight becoming clear again. The figure was indeed a women with long black, curly hair. She was skinny and had tan skin. She had noticed I had panic when she turned around.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. Exhaustion flew through me like and water going through a pipe.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Alexis. James' cousin. I'm also Jenny's sister." She said reaching out her hand.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, and shook her hand.

She was very attractive. She had purpled colored eyes and she wore black rimmed glasses that made her look very intelligent. She also had curves in just the right places.

"I'm Sirius." I responed. She smiled.

"I know who you are. The whole house does." She said laughing lightly.

"What do you mean 'the whole house does'?" I asked. I was quite interested in what she had to say.

"Well, you can't expect the whole house not to know who you are after that great entry of yours do you?" She asked jokingly.

"No I supposed not." I said amused.

"We were starting to get worried that you wouldn't wake up. You gave us quite a scare."

"How long have I been out?" I questioned, examining her more. She was wearing a red blouse, with loose black pants that made her look comfortable.

"Three days." She said plainly.

"Three days!" I almost screamed. My father must have been revived by now. No doubt Regulas did it for him. Stupid git. He loved our father, no matter how much he had abused us in the past.

"Are you okay?" She asked seeing my worried expression.

"Yes I'm fine." I whispered. Soon my father would come for me. I just know it. Then he would try to kill me, just like before. What ever happens I must stay with James.

"Sirius." I snapped out of my trance, finally realizing Alexis was starring at me.

"Hmm?" I asked, that was all I could say for now.

"What happened?" It was like she was a mind reader. It was like she could tell someone was after me. I looked away from her. I couldn't tell her. She would tell James, and then James would try to kill my father and then get killed himself in the process. I couldn't let that happen.

"Nothing." I mumbled. She wasn't going to give up.

"Sirius, please tell me what happened." Alexis asked pleadingly. "Did you get attacked? Who did it? Sirius, someone needs to know, so we can try and help you."

"I don't need help." I said regrettably.

"Sirius I can feel it. I'm sorry but you do need help. Whoever did this to you has to be stopped before they try again." She was right. But I couldn't put anymore people in danger. This was my battle and no one else's.

"Look, I know I don't know you that well, but I'm just trying to help." She said and walked out of the room. I wanted to call her back and apologize for my behavior. I wanted to so badly, but in doing that I would have to tell her what happened. And I wasn't about to let people know that I was being physically and mentally abused by my own father.

INMFINMFINMFINMINF

Regulus' POV

"Where is he!" My father shouted; I had awaken him and he suddenly turned on me. But I couldn't tell him where Sirius was; he was my brother, but I had no chocice, for I was pinned to a wall by my neck. I moved my mouth to try and speak, but because of the lack of oxygen coming in and out of my windpipe, nothing came. He let go of my throat, and I fell to the floor.

"Where is he!" He repeated, this time towering over me. I shook my head 'no' to tell him I didn't know.

"You LIAR!" He shouted, kicking me in the pit of my stomach. I groaned as he laughed. I was _supposed_ to be his favorite son. I even took up the mark for him, but he was no good for me and I had to get out here, just like Sirius.

"Hogwarts," I whispered. I knew where he really was, but I wasn't goiong give my brother away, just because this bastard wanted him. My father could go on the wild goose chase, for all I cared, but I knew that Dumbledore would never let Damien Black into Hogwarts, for no reason.

As he ran off I laughed sliently, and when I heard him Floo out, I quickly tried to get up, and get my mother's and my things. There was no way I was going to let _my father _hurt my mother ever again, even if I died in the process.

-

-

-

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry about the long update. I'll try and update A.S.A.P. Please R&R. Thanks again. Cyaz.

PissedBeyonedRecognition13

aka

Jasmine


	5. Getting Out

A/N: srry i took so long to update. i've had total writers block. thx 4 readn n puttin up wit me! enjoy.

Chapter Five: Getting out

"Regulus what are you doing?" Drusilla shouted. Regulus whipped around, staring at his mother. She looked terrible. Her lip was bleeding and her left eye was black.

"I'm getting us out of here." He said quickly, turning back to his packing.

"Why? What are you running from Regulus? What did you do?" She asked timidly.

"Why? ...How can you ask me that? ...I've done nothing." Regulus stared at his mother. _She's knows what I'm running from. Why I'm running. _

"Regulus...he...he did nothing wrong." She stated, tear falling slightly down her cheeks.

"How can you say that? How can you stand here before me, with proof of...of what he has done to us...of... his abuse? How mother?"

"Because...he's your father...I love your father...no matter what you or say or what he may havedone to me." She said hestiantly.

"He is NOT my father!" Regulus shouted, "If he was my father then he wouldn't be abusing me and my family. If he was my father, a REAL father, then he would love us not hurt us...you're just blinded by love that he never shows you. He'll never show it to you, mother. You have to get out of here. WE have to get out of here."

"No." she whispered. Regulus looked furious.

"If you stay here, with him," he spat, "Then you will die. I will NOT leave you here to die!"

"I will not die here!" Drusilla screamed, "Your father loves me. He would never kill me! He would never...never hurt me. He promised me her wouldn't hurt me again!"

"You can't even say it! You can say he won't hurt you again! You know he will hurt you again, and I won't leave you here to get hurt!"

"Well, if you're so afraid of me getting hurt then stay. Stay with me! I already lost Sirius...I don't need to lose you too!" She began to sob, falling to the ground. "Don't leave me! Please Regulus."

"I can't stay here with him, mother," he whispered, now hugging her on the ground, "I can't and I won't stay here with that...that monster living here. I'm leaving. So either come with me willingly or I'll force you..because I love you...and I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself."

As she dug her head into his chest, she spoke, "I'll go...I'll leave this place." Regulus smiled.

"Here, let me heal you," He said pulling out his wand and pointing at her swollen face, "Abscondo." he whispered, as the wounds faded away, revealing his mother pale,tear-stained skin.

"We must hurry. He'll be home soon." Gently getting up, he lifted her mother into his arms, setting her of the bed as he finished packing their belongings.

-

-

-

A/N: I kno I kno its really short, but I have NO ideas for this story! i kno its sad but I need help, in more ways then 1. lolj/k. if u have ideas for this story that i cud use PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me n PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ review. i luv hearing wat pplz think. I'm sooooo sorry its so short but I can't think of nething. thx 4 readn n PLZ REVIEW!

PisseeBeyondRecognition13

aka

Jasmine


	6. Come back

A/N: I would like to thank all the people that reviewed this stories and all my others. Here the update. Hope you like it!

Chapter six: Come back and Get Out!

"Regulus! Drusilla!" Damien shouted as he emerged from the hearth. His tall frame hit the carpeted floor and stomped through the living room, noticing the queer silence entranced upon the house. "Regulus! Drusilla!" He shouted again, as his feet echoed through the hard-wood floored staircase.

"Answer me!" He screamed, panic creeping slowly up spine. He continued up the stairs, stopping at his room. He stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. The door was open and dresser bare. "Drusilla!" He shouted, walking into his connected bathroom. Everything seems to be in place, but when he checked the drawers, all of Drusilla's beauty supplies and makeup was gone. He paced in the now empty bathroom and finally notices a large, yellow, Muggle, post-it sticking to the mirror.

"Father," He read out loud. "Mother and I have decided to run away. We can't stand your behavior any longer and as far as I am concerned, Sirius is right; you are no longer my father. You are no longer the father I once knew and loved. I have taken money out of my Gringotts account, enough to help Mother and me along for a while. Don't bother looking for us because it is only a waste of time, for we will not return to your side. You do not know how much I hate you at this moment but you will soon find out... Regulus." Damien ripped the post-it in half, anger surging through his whole his body.

Suddenly he punched the wall leaving a giant hole. "ARRGGHHH!" he screamed, slamming his fists against the glass mirrors, blood dripping from his hands, in attempt to rid of his anger.

Ignoring his pain, he charged into his bedroom and torn the room apart; throwing things and crashing things into the large mirror on his dresser.

"Come back!" He shouted, "Come back!" He said softly, losing his energy and collapsed.

"James," he heard someone say, shaking him lightly. "James! Sirius is awake! Get up!" James' eyes snapped open and he shot up from his bed to find Jenny smiling at him.

"Come on James, Alexis just told me he's awake. Mum and Auntie Sarah said we could go see him. Come on!" Jenny exclaimed excited. James quickly pulled the cover off of him and put his slippers on, Jenny following suit. James and Jenny were out of the door, sooner then you could say Quidditch.

James knocked on the door where Sirius was resting and heard a small 'come on' from the other side. Jenny opened the door quickly, to find Sirius lying in bed, pretty beat up but looking rested enough to talk for a while.

"Sirius!" James said heading over to his best mate. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Don't worry about it right now, mate, please." Sirius pleaded.

"How can I not worry about it? You're my best mate! I thought you were…were going to… to," he couldn't even get the words out.

"Well, I'm okay aren't I? See?" Sirius asked pointing to himself.

"Sirius this isn't funny. We need to know who did this to you so we make sure it doesn't happen again. You almost died." Jenny said seriously. She had been quiet for some time and Sirius had forgotten she was in the room.

"Don't you think I don't know that? This isn't your fight that you should be fighting." He said stubbornly. "I will not put you or anyone else in danger just because someone is after me."

"So you'll put yourself in danger to save others just because you're so pigheaded and stubborn!" James screamed. "Sirius, this isn't about putting us in danger."

"Then what's it's about then? Hmm? Is it about me losing my best mate? My only real family I have?" Sirius inquired angrily.

"What are you talking about? The only real family you have? You have your mum and dad and Regulus." Sirius scoffed at James' statements.

"Oh yes, James. They're my real family. That's why I'm lying here right? That's why I ran away!" Sirius shouted.

"You mean your father did this to you? Why didn't you tell me? " James asked furious.

"You really think I was going to tell my best mate my father was abusive?"

"What did you think I'd do? Laugh? " James shouted.

"I didn't know what to think, James. When this started happening I had just started Hogwarts, I had just met you. Why do you think I'm so depressed when holidays come around and I had to go home under my father's orders? All he ever does is abuse us and Regulus is too stupid to see it. I had to leave; I had to get away." Sirius said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jenny make a move toward the door.

"Don't even think about Jenny!" Sirius shouted, making the eleven year old jumped. She slowly turned to face him, cursing to herself for getting caught.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?" Sirius asked loudly. There was a pause and Jenny didn't say anything, "Right?" Sirius repeated. Jenny nodded her head in silence. There was a knock at the door and Jenny opened it.

"Get out!" Sirius said firmly, as he saw Regulus in the doorway.

A/N: Thanks again for reading, plz review!

PissedBeyondRecognition13

aka

Jasmine


End file.
